


Last Outpost of All That Is by gekizetsu [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Last Outpost of All That Is by gekizetsuApocalypse!fic. The boys struggle to deal with a world that's almost unrecognizable. Searching for what they need keeps bringing them face to face with each other.





	Last Outpost of All That Is by gekizetsu [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Outpost of All That Is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342543) by b stearns. 
  * Inspired by [The Last Outpost of All That Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786042) by [gekizetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekizetsu/pseuds/gekizetsu). 



> Originally posted in 2008

**Title:** Last Outpost of All That Is (& coda Not for Samson In The Temple)

 **Author** : gekizetsu

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean/Sam

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : language, angst, attempted humor; all the usual. NC-17 for graphic Sam/Dean. If you have a problem with end-of-the-world tales, skip this one, please.

This assumes that Dean never had to make the deal at the end of season II. Notes follow the tale.

 **Summary** : Apocalypse!fic. The boys struggle to deal with a world that's almost unrecognizable. Searching for what they need keeps bringing them face to face with each other. ~61,700 words, NC-17 for graphic Sam/Dean.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1786042)

 **Length** : 6.4 hours

 **Download** : [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Last%20Outpost%20of%20All%20That%20Is%20and%20coda%20Not%20For%20Samson%20In%20the%20Temple%20%28small%2C%20corrected%29.mp3), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Last%20Outpost%20of%20All%20That%20Is%20and%20coda%20Not%20For%20Samson%20In%20the%20Temple%20%28corrected%29.m4b).

 **Cover art:** Cybel (audiobook compiled by Cybel).

 


End file.
